Deep Sea Trouble
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When Jimmy and Chris find a mythical creature lurking in the water and attempt to make a power suit, Chris ends up getting stuck in the suit. Before the suit can be deactivated, however, Zach, Donita, and Gourmand find out and capture the creature and Chris.


Chris was searching in the ocean for the Miniturizer, while Jimmy Z was there in case anything went wrong (Like Donita, Gourmand, or Zach in the area).

"How'd you lose the Miniturizer?" Jimmy Z questioned.

Chris popped up. "Well, Martin's the one who lost it, but he won't admit it. But, the reason he lost it is because we left it on land, and it went into it's portable mode, and a creature stole it."

"We don't know what creature though." Chris added.

"Mermaid!" Jimmy Z exclaimed.

"What? No, not a m-" Chris began as he was pulled underwater.

Confused, Chris turned around to see what pulled him under.

Jimmy was right.

In front of him was a girl, who had to be a teen, with tanned skin, a very short white shirt, blue eyes, orange hair, a hairtie, and a tiara. But, she also had a mermaid tail that went from aqua and faded into dark blue, with aqua fins and blue veins in the fins. She had fins on the side of her head, aqua fading into blue as well.

Chris stared at her.

"Hello! I'm Sarina!" The Mermaid said, holding her tail up in front of Chris.

Chris raised an eyebrow, and Sarina saw the confusion on Chris' face.

"Oh, right! You don't have a tail!" Sarina said, putting her tail down.

"How do you humans greet new people with a tail-smack if you don't have tails?" Sarina questioned.

"Oh.. We shake hands.." Chris said, putting his hand out.

Sarina shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you, human!"

"My name's Chris. Nice to meet you Sarina." Chris smiled.

Sarina gasped. "I thought you looked familiar! You're Chris Kratt, part of the Wild Kratts!"

"You've heard of us?" Chris asked.

"Heard of you?! We've seen you in action!" Sarina exclaimed. "Well, once, with Click and Whistle.. But we've heard of your other adventures thanks to other pods!"

Chris was about to reply, when he heard Martin.

"Chris?! Where are you?!" Martin yelled, obviously worried.

Chris resurfaced. "Right here, Martin!"

"What happened? Why'd Jimmy called us out here?" Martin asked.

"Oh, I just got pulled under water." Chris said.

"By a mermaid!" Jimmy added.

"Not funny JZ." Koki said.

"It's true." Chris confirmed.

For a moment everyone just stared, but then Martin burst out laughing. "Good one guys, you almost made us believe you!"

"We're not joking!" Jimmy said.

Aviva rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't ask me to make a Mermaid power disc."

Koki, Aviva, and Martin went back to Tortuga.

Chris got an idea. "Oh don't worry Aviva, we won't ask." He smiled. "We'll do it ourselves."

Chris told Sarina to stay where she was and they went inside, Jimmy snagging the mobile invention kit.

They ran back outside, working on the disc (Which was a LOT harder than they thought).

They asked Sarina questions so they'd make sure everything was perfect.

When it was finished, without another thought, Chris grabbed the disc.

"Activate Mermaid powers!" Chris said, activating by touching Sarina's shoulder, then jumping in the water.

Koki, Aviva, and Martin, having heard Chris activate, ran out.

Chris resurfaced, with green fins on the sides of his head.

He held up his tail, smiling at the fact he and Jimmy had actually programmed a disc!

"Wait, you weren't joking?!' Aviva said, rather confused.

"No, we weren't joking." Jimmy confirmed.

Sarina surfaced, smiling. "You should really trust your friends more!"

Aviva was the next to speak again. "AND you programmed a disc?!"

"Yep." Jimmy said.

"Well, now that we've proven our p-" Chris immediately cut himself off. "Where's the deactivation button?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the deactivation button!" Aviva was very, very mad.

"...Maybe" Jimmy and Chris said in unison.

"Ugh! Let me see how to fix this." Aviva said, taking her mobile invention kit and going back to Tortuga.

"Meanwhile, I can show you the Merfolk basics!" Sarina said, a smile on her face.


End file.
